1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for managing resources in a wireless mobile communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for transmitting common control information by a Base Station (BS).
2. Description of the Related Art
Provisioning of services with diverse Quality of Service (QoS) requirements at or above 100 Mbps to users is an active study area for a future-generation communication system called a 4th Generation (4G) wireless mobile communication system.
For high-speed data transmission, the 4G wireless mobile communication system can adopt Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA).
Data is transmitted in frames, each having a MAP zone with control information, a DownLink (DL) burst zone, and an UpLink (UL) burst zone. The DL and UL burst zones are defined by frequency and time.
The control information is delivered in MAP Information Elements (IEs) and Mobile Stations (MSs) acquire system information and resource allocation information from the MAP IEs.
If a BS has more data bursts to be transmitted, the size of the MAP IEs that provide resource allocation information about the data bursts increases. This means that the DL burst zone needs to be decreased in size. On the contrary, for fewer data bursts, the size of the MAP IEs is decreased, thus saving time and frequency resources.